The Frog Prince
by Owllette13
Summary: All Giroro wanted was a chance to be the man at Natsumi's side. He was content with being her knight and shielding her from all evil. Until he realized that Natsumi's boyfriend, Saburo, has no intentions of returning her feelings and is just using her to get to his real conquest, Koyuki. Does this frog knight have what it takes to be Natsumi's Frog Prince? Can he save her heart?


"Four years after the real keronians invasion on earth led by the fearless leader of the armpit platoon-Whoa wait up fearless leader? Don't you mean dope of a leader? Bumbling idiot seems more fit." "Just stick to the script narrator, or you will be fired!" "Okay okay, and the subsequent follow up by the League of Peace an organization founded by Dororo, Pekopon has become a stronghold for intergalactic peace in the universe. Now a senior year Natsumi and senior year Saburo have been dating ever since the invasion scare. Koyuki still lives with Dororo and Momoka and Fuyuki have been going steady, like real steady like steady wins the_" "SHUT UP WE GET IT!" "Pardon dark Momoka she is just jealous that she hasn't been cuddled yet:] Aki is still a single mom mangaka that is raising her kids with all her might and looking forward to the graduation of her darling Natsumi. Ahh but what about the sergeant? Well he was pardoned of his war Crime as Dororo deemed his abuse by Natsumi fit as punishment so he still currently resides in the Hinata house and as for Giroro his tent is still as comfy as ever being pitched out side with Fluffybottom junior to keep him company. Tamama is living in the comforts of Momoka's house and Kururu is expanding his laboratory underground of Suburo's house and Angol Mois has been boarding in the Hinata residence, much to Tamama's dismay."

"Ahh the spring of my senior year in Kissho High the beginning of it here with my beloved Saburo ah it couldn't get better than this!" shouted an energetic Natsumi as she started her usual routine of fixing the breakfast and bentos in the morning. Even that stupid toad can't ruin this, since I am his warden. It is drawing nearer and nearer to Valentine's Day and I wonder what to get Saburo. He hasn't given me a gift in forever, but I guess it is just because he is so busy. Hm as I turned to the glass door I saw Giroro's tent pitched in the same spot for four years. The little guy is always there for me when I need him, perhaps I should get him some- the thought was suddenly interrupted as a burning smell came to her noise, her hot dogs cut, like squids where burning in the pan in her hand. "Oh shoot."

The way Natsumi matured with grace thought General Giroro is nothing short of amazing as he watched her get ready for school and making breakfast for the family. Her bubble gum colored hair now was no longer in those cute, but childish pigtails, but usually let down in waves. Her school uniform seemed to fit her more tightly as her whole figure just started to fill out around the torso region and hips. Her hard core personality had seemed to become just a tad bit mellower and her athletic skills more progressed as the years went by. She is perfection personified, everything about her is wonderful, everything but, her boyfriend. I can't stand him! Thought an outraged Giroro he is always making Natsumi clean his mess and on her birthdays he never even bothered getting her a gift! I have seen the way he ogles all the other women around him especially that ninja girl Koyuki. Don't get me wrong I respect Koyuki as she appears ignorant to his advances and stays loyal to Natsumi, but that guy really gets on my nerves. REALLY! A fuming red frog thought as his sweet angel called him in for breakfast.

In a sixth dimension where abominations run amok as ghosts and ghouls jam at late night discos and the paranormal and supernatural are found everywhere a teenage heart throb lay. Can you guess the place? Well it is Fuyuki's imagination and currently he was dreaming of something super scary extremely paranormal and downright adorable? His girlfriend! Momoka and Fuyuki have been going out since the beginning of eighth grade. The two were walking towards the sunset on the beach hand in hand and as she turned towards him and looked at him with those dazzling sakura petal eyes he leaned down to kiss her soft plush luscious lips when he came in contact with a slimy moist thing instead he opened his eyes and saw Keroro. "AHHHHH!" he screamed and he proceeded to wipe his lips when he opened his eyes for a second time. He was in his room and he could hear his sister yelling at him that he was going to be late if did not get up now. He was so freaked out by his dream that he ran up and got dressed as fast as he could, only to meet his angry sis at his door. "Hey Sis….." he nervously chattered "Oh don't give me that it is 7:45 am and school starts in fifteen minutes. What are you doing!" "Hey sis I believe the question is what are you still doing here?" "Uhm waiting for Saburo to come pick her up!" a bright and cheery Angol Mois said. "Angol shut up!" "Sis you know he hasn't come to pick you up since ninth grade right? Why would this time be any different?" "He said he would so just hurry up and eat your breakfast ok!" "Whatever love struck hotheaded woman..." He mumbled under his breath "I guess I am going to have to call Momoka for a ride today again." A disgruntled groan of agony left his lips as he realized how much he relied on Momoka. I am pathetic an internally distraught Fuyuki thought as he mope his way to the kitchen.

As the bright and cheery Angol Mois went through her normal routine she woke up her beloved "uncle" and proceeded to pack her bags and rush into Momoka's helicopter to school as Natsumi's lackadaisical boyfriend failed to pick them up again, but hey what can she say? She just hoped her friend's heart would not be broken by that insignificant Pekopodian. The helicopter let down a rope ladder as the trio climbed up to be met by the blue haired heiress of the Nishizawa Corporation.

Her dazzling pink sakura petal eyes bore a whole into Fuyuki's heart... As she pulls Fuyuki to give him a kiss he stiffens and breaks early angering the dark Momoka but pleasing the light. "Oh the way he is still like a blushing school maiden and respects my boundaries is cute! Don't you think dark Momoka?" "No he is the woman here and as far as I am concerned he lacks all that I need!" The internal fight raged on for the next ten minutes as the four friends reached school with five minutes to spare. "I am getting out of her soon, thought dark Momoka, soon".

The refreshing breeze that flows through my hair as I jump from tree top to house as I dash for school is just amazing thought the unusually perky ninja Koyuki. Four years have done a lot for this vivacious ninja. Her athletic ability so honed, so superb, that it rivaled that of Natsumi! Her long emerald hair now tied up in a ponytail flowed in the wind, her body quite fit and toned hid and preserved well under the uniform of Kissho High gave her an alluring, but innocent and naive look. She was so happy, as the world was now safe and her beloved Dororo was the cause of it. With all that has happened Dororo has seldom come home due to his job as the Leader of The League of Peace. When he does come home, he is usually so tired that he falls to the ground as soon as I open the door for him. But even through all of that he finds time to patrol the city with me. I miss spending time with him. Thought the now melancholy ninja, but on the bright side I will be seeing my friends today. I just can't wait to see Natsumi, Fuyuki, Momoka and Angol Mois! Not that weird silver haired. He gives me the creeps as all he does just crosses the boundaries of best friends boy friend. He keeps me and sending me all these flowers and useless city paraphernalia. I mean isn't that customary for the couple's of this century to do not the friends or bare acquaintances? Well I can hear the chatter of the students and a peculiar rumbling? Oh the scent of Natsumi is getting stronger, but from above? As the emerald haired ninja turned up she saw Momoka's helicopter and decided to follow it to the school. Ahh my bestest friends are in there she thought and she raced to school to meet them.

Back the house of Hinata the Armpit platoon were getting ready for tomorrow, as they celebrate the occult of Valentine's Day everyone had their chocolate planned out for those special someone's Giroro had his for Natsumi. Tamama made his for Momoka, Keroro had made his chocolate for Angol Mois, Dororo had his done for Koyuki and Kururu made his using an atomic atom buster for Aki. As even though he couldn't stand Angol Mois cute frankness and innocent soul, Aki just seems like his femme fatale as he would always wish for some sort of pain from her well manicured hands to come his merry way. This Valentine's Day had a much merrier prospect than the one year that the frogs tried selling dumplings in a futile attempt to raise money for their quickly dropping finances. "Hm the golden days of yore." thought Kururu. It became better as he knew now that delectable woman could live in peace with her children and he could stay here as much as he wanted. Then soft treading footsteps came down from the stairs. As he looked and saw Aki coming into the messy kitchen he quickly teleported away using his new device, as troubling thoughts came to his mind. "I know intergalactic marriage was frowned upon in this century and the very thought quite disturbing for most, but with the help of my latest gadget everything will soon become obtainable for me. I just need a righteous cause to back up for my underlying motives. Or a few more luckless saps in my same boat." as he thought as he calmly walked into his lab when inside the safe confines of his lab he walked to his latest machine and started to laugh. "Kururururu, it is almost done. She will be mine." thought the yellow skinned alien.

"You guys that is so sweet", gushed the warmhearted mother of two," You remembered Valentine's Day and are preparing your chocolates! But do clean up before Natsumi comes home as she will be wanting to make chocolates for her boy friend." A muttered assent from the space frogs let her leave with a smile, as she went to get ready for work. As she walked up the stairs she replayed her first time meeting Keroro and how much has changed since then. "Wow" was all she could mutter as she proceeded to turn the shower on and let the water warm up, my life changed when my husband died, she thought, I had lost my entire muse to write, but those frogs helped get me and my children through it. How funny she thought as she stepped into the shower and began her morning ritual.

The very thought of that guy dating his beloved, put Giroro in such a bad mood that as he finished his chocolate he left for the comfort of his tent. As it was still morning he just went about polishing his guns and thinking of a certain pink bubblegum haired young lady. With a wistful sigh he questioned out loud "Why did this always have to be this way?" Then an internal conflict ran through and ravaged his already sore mind and heart. I just want to be with her and protect her like any man would his girl. But that was the problem; I am not the man she could be with. Couldn't there be a better way to forget about this undying and unrequiteable love for Natsumi? I just can't seem to win this battle. Why did I have to be the frog, when all I wanted was to be her prince?


End file.
